skeptics and true believers
by Kahli Hime
Summary: As coisas sempre davam um jeito de saírem da linha - oscilando entre desastres e perfeição. .:. Uma Fanfic SasuSakuNeji contada em 'drabbles'./ Tradução .:.
1. Chapter 1

**_Uma Fanfic SasuSakuNeji em 'drabbles'_**

 ** _Classificação etária geral_** _: T_

 _Sem spoilers/UA_

 ** _Gênero:_** _Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

 ** _Disclamer_** _: Naruto não me pertence._

 ** _Sinopse:_** As coisas sempre davam um jeito de saírem da linha - oscilando entre desastres e perfeição. _.:. Uma Fanfic SasuSakuNeji contada em 'drabbles'./ Tradu_ ção _.:._

 ** _Autora:_** _Rawrchelle_

 ** _Tradutora:_** _K Hime_

* * *

 _"Sasuke-kun, minha meia-calça é bastante desconfortável." remexeu-se na cadeira. "Poderia, por favor, tirá-las para mim?"_

 _Se não o conhecesse tão bem, não saberia que deveria checar as pontas das orelhas masculinas e notar o rubor aparecendo ali. Ela não podia deixar de rir quando as via tornar-se um vermelho brilhante – como os tomates que ele tanto amava. "Há empregadas do sexo feminino por uma razão, Sakura. Peça a uma delas."_

 _"Mas é muito divertido brincar com você", disse, sorrindo descaradamente, puxando para cima o vestido para mostrar-lhe sua temida meia-calça._

 _Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar. "Princesa" rosnou, "a porta está aberta e ninguém deveria vê-la neste estado vergonhoso. Eu seria decapitado antes do cair da noite."_

 _"Bobagem". Acenou dismissiva. "Eu iria salvá-lo, como sempre faço."_

 _"Devo informá-la que você nunca me salvaria se eu não lhe permitisse."_

 _._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Por Rawrchelle_

 _Tradu-adapta_ ção _por K Hime_

 **skeptics and true believers**

 **céticos e verdadeiros crentes***  
 _pode tomar esse silêncio como se fosse uma pílula, somente para que eu possa respirar de novo?_

.

.

.

* * *

Ela havia contado. Contado como uma garotinha fiél. Ele disse: duas luas e meia.

Duas luas e meia mais tarde, estava de volta em casa.

Quando Sakura acordou naquela manhã, fez questão de terminar de ler o livro da semana antes de sair da cama e seguir suas rotinas matinais. O banho fora longo e relaxante, e quando chegou à sala de jantar, o aroma do café da manhã invadiu-lhe os sentidos.

Hoje seria um bom dia.

O sol estava alto no céu antes que atrevera-se a fitá-lo. Era quase meio-dia e ela tinha certeza de que ele estaria de volta em breve.

Ele estava acabando de sair da biblioteca quando o encontrou.

"Sasuke-kun!" o rapaz notara a forma feminina saltitar para cima de si, em um abraço apenas rápido o suficiente para manter o equilíbrio e evitar uma queda. "Está de volta!"

Uma pausa. "Princesa." Isso, é claro, era o esperado vindo dele, então ela lhe socou.

"Sakura!" enfatizou ao fechar a porta atrás dele, um livro na mão. "Meu nome é _Sakura!"_

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. (Isso, é claro que era.) "Sakura".

Ela tinha uma teoria. Toda vez que ele fazia em uma longa viagem, voltaria chamando-a de Princesa, como a maioria dos outros do reino o faziam. E isso era porque ele realmente continuava muito inseguro sobre sua amizade – de que enquanto estava fora, ela o teria esquecido e encontrado outra pessoa.

O que ele não sabia é que era impossível substituir uma amizade de infância.

Sasuke era o mensageiro de sua família. Quando havia uma mensagem que não podia ser confiável a um pássaro mensageiro, ele seria o único responsável a fazer o trabalho. O rapaz tornara-se órfão aos sete anos e sua família o acolheu. Seu primeiro encontro foi assim.:

 _"Seu cabelo é meio engraçado."_

"... _Sim, bem, sua testa é meio grande. Realmente grande."_

"... _Eu vou contar pro meu pai!"_

 _"Espere! Não! Não vá! M-me desculpe, ok? Não conte à Sua Alteza!"_

 _"Mm ... com uma condição."_

 _"E qual é?"_

 _"Que seja meu amigo!"_

 _"Isso é uma condição estúpida. Eu não vou ser seu amigo."_

"... _PAI!"_

 _"Ok, ok! Vou ser seu amigo! Nossa!"_

Conversou com ele sobre as últimas duas luas e meia, sobre o que aprendera com sua mentora, sobre as fofocas mais recentes das empregadas, sobre o vestido novo que seu pai havia lhe dado. E depois: "Posso ver Naruto?"

Por um momento, ele apenas a fitou como se ela fosse algum animal. "Não vejo por que tem tanto apreço por aquela coisa."

"Ele é tão fofo!"

Naruto era uma doninha de Sasuke. Mas doninhas neste país eram cerca de dez vezes maiores do que a média e serviam como um bom meio de transporte. Era por causa de Naruto que Sasuke tinha a chance de chegar aos lugares a tempo.

"Naruto!" acariciou a criatura, que ficou incrivelmente animada à visão dela acariciando-lhe. "Você é enérgico!"

E o tempo todo, ela podia sentir Sasuke de pé, um pouco atrás de si, esperando - sempre esperando, sempre sendo algo estável em sua vida, sempre lá.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ok povooooo, essa é uma daquelas fics que também estava guardada no baú. Enfim, to postando tudo do baú de uma vez porque senão... cara, nada sai do "papel"._

 _Bem, essa fic é uma sasusaku, com hints de nejisaku. É de autoria da maravilhosa Rawrchelle (vcs já conhecem grande parte do trabalho dela, tem muita coisa no perfil da Hime traduzido pro Português. A moça é incrível – e um fofa!)._

 _A fic se passa num mundo fantástico, onde Saku-chan é da realeza e Sasuke seu criado. Tem estrutura Drabble (ou algo do gênero) e tem romance, drama, angst e outros. E teremos 11 shots em sua Parte I. Essa fic tem, até então, 2 partes._

 _Eu adoro esse trabalho da Rawrchelle, por isso tirei a versão pro português do baú. :)_

 _Já está traduzida e betada e deve seguir o fluxo de posts das outras fics drabble do meu perfil._

 _Divirtam-se e comentem seus pensamentos._

 _Bjitos, Hime._

 _(Lembrando que as fics antigas do meu perfil terão, uma a uma, atualização pelos próximos dias. Fiquem de olho ;D)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Uma Fanfic SasuSakuNeji em 'drabbles'_**

 ** _Classificação etária geral_** _: T._

 _Sem spoilers/UA_

 ** _Gênero:_** _Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

 ** _Disclamer_** _: Naruto não me pertence._

 ** _Sinopse:_** As coisas sempre davam um jeito de saírem da linha - oscilando entre desastres e perfeição. _.:. Uma Fanfic SasuSakuNeji contada em 'drabbles'./ Tradu_ ção _.:._

 ** _Autora:_** _Rawrchelle_

 ** _Tradutora:_** _K Hime_

* * *

 _._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Por Rawrchelle_

 _Tradu-adapta_ ção _por K Hime_

 **skeptics and true believers**

 **céticos e verdadeiros crentes***

.

.

* * *

 _"O que é isso?"_

 _"Tomates. Vim a conhecer na minha última viagem."_

 _"Você voltou com nada além disso na sua bolsa. Isso é realmente bom?"_

 _"Prove um."_

"... _Sasuke-kun, isso é nojento."_

* * *

Após as aulas, Sakura fora chamada ao escritório do pai. Saltitou alegremente pelos corredores, parando apenas para admirar uma nova pintura que tinha sido pendurada recentemente; havia salpicos de cor sobre tela que criavam a imagem de um lago com uma pequena ponte em forma de arco. E decidiu que gostava da obra.

"Me chamou, Pai?" Sua mente ainda estava no tema da aula de hoje mais cedo – Política – e estava tão entretida que não percebeu que havia outro homem no local.

O rei acenou. "Esse homem aqui", e fez um gesto para a esquerda ", é o príncipe Neji Hyuuga. Ele está pedindo sua mão em casamento."

O sorriso feminino congelou em seu rosto. Ele estava imaculadamente vestido, as vestes adornadas com lantejoulas de ouro. Seu longo cabelo amarrado para trás e não havia um único fio fora do lugar. Para seu alívio (embora ela não tinha certeza do que a preocupava), não havia uma pequena coroa adornando-lhe a cabeça, como havia imaginado que os príncipes costumavam usar.

Mas isso não o tornava menos assustador.

O pensamento de se casar mal tinha passado pela cabeça de Sakura. Afinal, por que o faria? Ela tinha tudo o que sempre quis: riqueza, educação e um melhor amigo.

Mas tinha dezesseis anos. A idade ideal para se casar.

O príncipe se curvou profundamente, seu rabo de cavalo frouxo caindo sobre o ombro. "Você é mais bonita que ouvi dizer, princesa."

Nunca pensara que odiaria a forma quão facilmente corava. "Obrigada. Acredito que nunca ouvi falar de você antes. Você é de ...?"

"Do Extremo Oriente, princesa. Venho de um país em desenvolvimento. E lhe prometo que em questão de anos, ele vá se tornar próspero e abundante."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um sorriso tenso formou-se em seus lábios e virou-se para seu pai. "Por que não me contou sobre isso antes?" Uma pequena brasa raivosa já estava começando a queimar no fundo de sua barriga - tentou suprimi-la. Uma princesa raivosa não era uma princesa bonita.

O rei fitou a filha, pequenos traços de simpatia adornando-lhe as feições. "Estivemos bastante ocupados esse ano, como sabe, Sakura. Por que não dá um passeio com o príncipe Neji? Vocês dois podiam se conhecer melhor." Havia uma pitada de esperança em sua voz, ele queria que ela se casasse com esse príncipe. Muitas princesas se casavam aos quatorze anos, mas esta foi a primeira vez que alguém tinha pedido sua mão em casamento. Será que ela não era boa o suficiente?

O príncipe estendeu-lhe o braço e ela o tomou, ainda que hesitante. Sakura o conduziu para fora do castelo, rumo aos jardins.

Sendo uma princesa, nunca teve de pedir qualquer coisa. Quando criança, fora privada da presença dos pais, como sua mãe havia falecido durante o parto, e seu pai estava sempre trabalhando. Ela estava sempre na companhia de empregadas, embora não se sentisse solitária por isso.

Sua mentora, Tsunade, era a melhor nessas terras. Experiente em todos os campos, tinha ensinado Sakura tudo que havia para saber – tanto sobre livros quanto sobre a vida.

E Sasuke - acima de tudo, tinha Sasuke. Sasuke a fazia acordar de manhã, e a fazia não querer ir para a cama à noite. Ele era o único que sorrateiramente penetrava-lhe os sonhos. Ele a fazia feliz a ponto de fazê-la esquecer completamente que ela era uma princesa e não devia estar jogando a cabeça para trás e gargalhar de todo o coração e até mesmo quando lembrava, não se importava.

Onde estava Sasuke agora? Ele saberia como acalmá-la.

"Caça ao dragão é um esporte que interessa a minha família." o príncipe estava dizendo, embora ela não conseguisse lembrar sobre todo o resto que ele falara. "Você tem algum hobby, princesa?"

"Hum", disse de forma inteligente. Agora, tudo o que podia pensar era acariciar Naruto e alimentá-lo com as cenouras que ele amava. "Gosto muito de ler ...".

"Ah." assentiu. "Esse é um bom passatempo. Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela tinha um monte de hobbies. Deitar na grama em dias ensolarados. Tirar sonecas na biblioteca. Correr e correr e correr até que suas pernas não aguentassem mais e cair no chão, rindo sem fôlego, com Sasuke ao seu lado.

Mas nenhum destes eram adequados para uma princesa, então ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Não. Nenhum."

"Então ... você lê todos os dias?" o príncipe perguntou incerto. Ela sentiu-se um pouco mal por ele, ela tinha certeza de que ele era um homem perfeitamente bom e daria um perfeito marido – ela só não seria a melhor escolha para ele.

"Não. Estudo também. Tsunade-Shishou me ensina muitas coisas."

"Tais como?"

"Política" respondeu imediatamente. "O que fazer se meu marido morrer. A etiqueta mais adequada à mesa de jantar, em bailes, em reuniões. E-" fez uma pausa, não tendo certeza se devia continuar. "Além disso ... os valores da vida."

"Isso é interessante" murmurou. "Nunca me ensinaram esse último assunto."

"Oh, não é um assunto." E afastou a franja do rosto, sorrindo carinhosamente ao pensamento de sua mentora. "Minha professora abrange diferentes tangentes. Que levam a histórias interessantes."

"Entendo." voz soara baixa, mas ainda assim cristalina. O que deve ser por anos e anos de treinamento em eloquência.

Quando viraram uma pilastra do castelo, depararam-se com uma pessoa. Embora ele estivesse de costas para ambos, Sakura o reconheceu imediatamente, e como não poderia, se já o conhecia há quase dez anos?

Ser um mensageiro não era sempre um trabalho regular, Sasuke também tinha outros afazeres. Cuidar do jardim era um deles.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Quando ele se virou, ela podia ver a vida nos olhos negros, que somente aparecia ali quando estavam sozinhos, mas no momento em que ele viu o príncipe ao seu lado, a vida morreu. Ela engoliu em seco.

Levantando-se e sacudindo a poeira das calças, curvou-se profundamente. "Sua Alteza". O tom era formal. Ela não gostava nem um pouco.

"Este é Sasuke-kun, nosso servo de maior confiança." _A_ palavra _servo_ tinha um sabor ruim em sua língua. Sasuke não era um servo. Sasuke era muito mais que isso. "Sasuke-kun, este é o Príncipe ... Príncipe Neji. Ele vem do Extremo Oriente." tinha quase esquecido o nome dele, tolinha. Mas poderia realmente ser considerada uma tola? Não era o braço de Neji que queria estar apoiada. Estar acompanhada por Neji a fazia se sentir tensa e cansada. Quando ela estava com Sasuke, ironicamente, se sentia mais livre.

"Servo?" o príncipe perguntou. "Ele cuida do jardim?"

"Oh, ele faz todo tipo de coisa", disse com entusiasmo. "Ele é muito hábil." Teve uma vez que o espartilho dela pregou em um galho de árvore quando ela estava correndo e ele o havia consertado com seus dedos finos e mãos delicadas. Ela ficara maravilhada. "Mas ele é principalmente o nosso mensageiro inter-países."

"Que interessante."

"Ele veio pedir minha mão em casamento," disse a Sasuke, rindo. Ela quase não notou o jeito que os olhos negros estreitaram. "Isso é um pouco bobo, não acha?"

"Não" respondeu sem hesitar. "Qualquer homem deveria estar honrado em tê-la como esposa, Princesa."

Ela franziu a testa. "Meu nome é _Sakura."_

Um longo momento de silêncio tenso se seguiu e o príncipe pigarreou. "Vamos continuar nosso passeio ?"

Ela podia sentir Sasuke acompanhá-los partir com o olhar - um olhar quente em suas costas - mas ele desapareceu no momento em que ambos viraram a próxima quina.

Ela desejava que isso não tivesse acontecido.

* * *

 _Bom, eu disse que essa fic era sasusakuneji!_

 _Ai ai meninas, estão curtindo?_

 _Meio angst este cpt, ne?_

 _Bom amores, deixem um **comment** aí pra fic ;D_

 _Bjitos_

 _Hime._

* * *

Ps:

Povo, a tia hime ta doente D;

Desde sexta-feira passada... eu to com uma crise alergica braaaaba e ta afetando um monte de coisas... enfim, como eu nao fui trabalhar/estudar/viver-na-rua hoje, to aqui adiantando uns posts pra gente (dos males o menor, ja dizia a minha vozinha :)

Minha intencao e trazer umas fics ate o final dessa semana... vamos ver como as coisas vao ficar, ne.

Ah, sim, eu queria agradecer de montao a participacao de vcs nos ultimos comments recebidos - to muito feliz :))


End file.
